Love Sick
by espiosbutt
Summary: Gran's sick and Cassy had to take care of him. And Cassy found a picture of Gran and her when they were little. And wonder what happen next! GranXOC! T for safety but there's some sightly M in it...
1. Chapter 1

**Writer-sama: (yawns) =~=**

**Mai: … New fic?**

**Writer-sama: Yup! It's about sick! And love! XD**

**Hiroto: Ah… What pairing…? **

**Writer-sama: BurnXGazel! XD**

**IE Cast: … Meh… **

**Writer-sama: Just kidding… GranXCassy! ! ! XDDD**

**IE Cast: EHHHHHH? ? ! ! **

**Cassy and Mai: (spit take their juice) WHAAATTT? ? ? ! ! !**

**Gran and Hiroto: AWESOME! ! :DDDD**

**Writer-sama: On with the fic! XD**

* * *

><p>At the Aliea Academy base, the four captains were having a meeting in the meeting room about Raimon. Few hours later, the meeting ended and Burn and Gazel already left the room. Cassy stretched her arms."Man, that's a looong meeting…" She complained and about to leave the room. "ACHOO! !" She heard someone sneezed and looked beside her pillar which is Gran's pillar.<p>

Gran, the captain of The Genesis, just sneezed and sniffled. _"I wonder if he's alright?"_ Cassy thought. Her eyes widen, looked away and blushed. _"W-What am I thinking? ! I-I don't care at him! Or… Do I… Shit!"_ She thought again while blushing. But Cassy do really _care_ at Gran or maybe she's in love with him. His looks, smiles and his eyes. That always made Cassy's heart melt.

Cassy sighed and jumped onto Gran's pillar. "Gran." She called him. Gran looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Oh, hey Cassy-sama- ACHOO!" He just greeted her and sneezed. Cassy backed away a little. "A-Are you okay?" She asked. Gran sniffled. "I-I'm fine- ACHOO!" He sneezed again. Cassy looked at him worriedly. She took out her handkerchief from her pocket and gave it to Gran.

Gran looked at the handkerchief the Cassy. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Sure I'm sure." Cassy said. Gran looked back at the handkerchief then Cassy then the handkerchief. Cassy's red vein pops out and pissed. "Just take the damn handkerchief already!" She shouted and threw the handkerchief at Gran's face. "Itai!" Gran took it off his face. "You know, you no need to threw it…" Gran said and blew his nose with the handkerchief.

Cassy sighed and place her hand in Gran's forehead. Her eyes widen and leaned closer to him and place her free hand on her forehead. Gran blushed very red when Cassy was very closed to him. "E-Eto… Cassy-sama? Is s-something w-wrong?" He asked her, shuttering. "I think you have a high fever, Gran." Cassy looked at him with a worried face. "Eh?" He looked at her with his eye wide and a smile.

"Come on. Let's go to your room." Cassy said. Gran blinked while smiling. "What?" He asked. "I said, let's go to your room." Cassy said again. Gran blushed. "Okay but… I can't stand. I'm weak…" He laughed nervously . Cassy sighed, pulled him up and carried him bridal style. Gran's jaw dropped and looked at her wide eyes. _"H-How strong is she? !" _He thought.

* * *

><p>In Gran's room, he's wearing his pajamas, lying on his bed. He's waiting for Cassy to came back with a bowl of chicken soup. But before Cassy left his room, Gran told her his code so that she can easily came in his room. He was bored and nothing to do. Gran sighed and heard his door slide opened. Cassy walked in and hold a tray with a ball of chicken soup and a glass of orange juice. "Yo." She greeted.<p>

Gran sat up and smiled. Cassy the tray on his lap and sat on the bed beside him. "You better eat before it's get cold." She said. "O-Okay…" Gran started ate the soup and spitted it out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? ! IT'S HORRIBLE! !" Gran shouted and looked at Cassy. "Is it that bad? I'm a terrible cook…" Cassy said with a sad tone and looked down. Gran's eyes widen and he began to sweat. "Y-You cooked this…?" He asked. "Y-Yeah… You could say that…" She said while looking down.

Gran looked at Cassy, feeling guilty. He felt guilty that he said her soup is horrible, _very _horrible. "E-Eto… D-Did I said that it's horrible? I meant is good! Really good!" Gran said and laughed nervously. He ate the soup again and again until the bowl is empty. Cassy looked at Gran amazed that he can finished her horrible soup. She saw him took the glass of orange juice and drank it quickly.

Gran placed back the empty glass on the tray. He looked at Cassy with a smile and caring eyes. "I didn't know that you care at me, Cassy-sama." He grinned. Cassy blushed as red as tomato and smacked his head. "Baka! You're sick! I can't just leave you in the meeting room to let you die!" She shouted while blushing. Gran looked at her as she looked away while she still blushing.

Cassy took the tray from Gran's lap and stood up. "I'm heading back to the cafeteria…" She told him and left the room. Gran stared at the door where Cassy left his room. He sighed and lied back to his bed. Few minutes later, Cassy came back to Gran's room to see him if he's okay. She walked closer to his bed and smiled. Gran was sound asleep. The black haired teen giggled and was about to leave. But then, something grabbed her wrist. She turned her head and saw Gran holding her wrist.

"Cassy-sama, can you stay here a little longer?" The red haired asked. "Until I'm awake." He added. Cassy stared at him with a confused look. "Umm Gran, aren't you awake now?" She asked him back. Gran blinked and noticed himself that he's awake now. The red haired laughed nervously and let go of Cassy's wrist. "It looks like you're the one woke me up." The black haired teen sighed.

"Go back to sleep, Gran." Cassy said. "Hai~" With that, Gran lied back down on his bed and closed his eyes. Cassy smiled a little, sat on the floor and leaned against the bed. She looked back at the red haired teen who sounded asleep. She sighed and looked around the room. "_I never knew that Gran's room is neat and tidy. Not like mine_" She sighed. "_Great, now what? I can't just wait for him to wake up doing nothing!" _The black haired teen thought and looked around the room again and saw a bookshelf.

The teen crawled towards the bookshelf and when she finally reached it. She searched the books from left to right and spotted a book that she's interested. She took that book out from the shelf then another book dropped out from it. Cassy turned around and sighed in relief. She was glad that Gran was still sounded asleep. The blacked haired teen noticed something slipped out from the book that just fell on the floor.

Cassy picked up the book and took out the object from the book. Her eyes widen and speechless. The object that she took out from the book was a picture. A picture of Gran and Cassy when they were young. A young black haired girl wrapped her arms around a young red haired boy's left arm and his free hand made a peace sign. Both of the young children were grinning with happiness.

Tears were forming at the edge of Cassy's eyes. She slipped back the picture in the book and put it back into the bookshelf. She stood up and walked back to the bed. When she finally reached the bed and sat on the floor, looking down. "You saw the picture, didn't you?" The black haired teen widen her eyes and looked up. Gran stared at her serious. "G-Gran…" Cassy shuttered.

"Why did you keep that picture?" Cassy asked with anger. "Well, I thought that will be a great bookmark…" Gran answered. "Or remember our childhood." He added. The black haired teen remembered the both of them played, laughed and slept together when they were young. Tears were rolling down the teen's cheeks. "Please… Please don't mention our childhood … I don't want to remember it! And…and I don't want to remember _them _either…" Cassy looked at the red haired teen. Gran looked at the other teen crying.

Gran lifted Cassy up to his bed and hugged her. The black haired teen's eyes widen. "G-Gran…? !" The teen shuttered the other teen's name and blushed. She tried to pushed him away from her but failed. Gran looked at her with caring eyes and pulled her closer to him. The red haired teen's lips touched Cassy's soft one and the other teen's eyes widen in shocked. When Gran broke the kiss, he made eye contact with the black haired girl. Cassy tried to avoid the eye contact but then, she knocked Gran's head.

"You idiot! Why did you kissed me? ! You'll gonna catch me a fever as well you know!" The teen shouted. Gran laughed a little and wrapped his arms around Cassy's waist. "It's not funny…" The black haired teen pouted. "If you got a fever, we can stay on our bed together." The red haired grinned. Cassy exhaled a sighed and placed her hands on Gran's cheeks. She pulled him closer and placed her lips on Gran's. The red haired felt happy and kissed her back.

Gran's tongue pecked Cassy's bottom lip for entranced. The black haired teen blushed and open her mouth a bit. The other teen slid his tongue in and touched Cassy's tongue. Both teens were having tongue contact. Gran's right hand moved to the black haired teen's head and pulled her to deepen the kissed. Few minutes later, both of them broke the kissed and panting really hard. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you, _Mai-chan._"

"I love you too, _Hiro-chan._"

The couple leaned closer together for other kissed. This time passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer-sama: It took me 4 or 5 days to finish this… AND IT'S 44! ! IT'S SO (BEEP)ING SHORT! **

**Cassy: (jaw drop) OAO **

**Gran: I think I love it! X3 **

**Mai and Hiroto: Ummm… (looks at Writer-sama) **

**Writer-sama: What…? **

**Mai and Hiroto: N-Nothing… **

**IE Cast: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Extra chap

**Writer-sama: 'SUP PEOPLE! ! ! XDD**

**Cassy and Gran: What… is… THIS? ? ! ! OAe**

**Writer-sama: An extra chap for this fic? OwO **

**Cassy and Gran: WHAT? ! OAO **

**Mai and Hiroto: Ahhh~ Tsunderes… Don't you love them? (smirky smirk)**

**Cassy and Gran: URUSAI! A **

**Writer-sama: Me don't own IE except Cassy and the plot! XD ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Cassy walked through the Aliea Gakuen halls with a dark aura surrounds her and a serious look. Most of the Aliea soccer player looked scared and backing away. The black-haired teen sighed angrily. "AHHHHHHH! ! ! DAMMIT GRAN! ! ! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! ! !" She screamed in her head and wanted to kill Gran or let him lives. "Cassy-sama?" Cassy shocked and punched the person from her back. But, the person grabbed her wrist and it was… Gazel with Burn beside him with his eyes widen.<p>

"G-Gazel? Burn?" Cassy blinked. Burn was about to faint out but shivering with fear. Gazel let go of Cassy's wrist. "Ano… Is there something wrong?" The Diamond Dust captain asked with his head tilted. The black-haired girl blinked two times and turned around with a thinking pose. _"What should I tell the both of them? If I tell that Gran and I kissed, Burn and Gazel will turn into demons and kill him! Ah well, must as well tell them a lie… I guess." _Cassy sighed and turned to the two captains.

"I'mjustfine! Younoneedtobeworryaboutme! Ohlookatthetime! Igottogo! Ja na!" Cassy lied as she dashed away from the two. "M-matte- I wonder if she's okay…" Gazel said with a worry look on his face. "You're worrying too much, Gazel. Let's give her some space. And you're acting like a mother." Burn mumbled at the last part. Gazel looked at him , blushing."I DID NOT act like a mother!" The Diamond Dust captain pouted cutely.

* * *

><p>At The Genesis department, Cassy was panting heavily, leaning against a wall. She looked at her right and left and sigh in relief. "Looks like I lost them…" The black-haired teen was about to turn her right then a face suddenly popped in front of her.<p>

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ! !" Cassy screamed. She panted really heavily and realized it was Ulvida. "Oh Ulvida, it's just you- wait… GOD DAMMIT ULVIDA! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? !" The Alhena captain shouted angrily at the blue white-haired girl. "I'm sorry, Cassy-sama." Ulvida apologized and sweat dropped.

Cassy sighed and looked around. _"Where am I anyway-"_ The black-haired teen stopped talking in her thoughts and met a room with The Genesis logo on it and it was **Gran's** room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cassy looked at Ulvida. "I'm at The Genesis department, am I?" The teen asked at the older teen. "Yes." Ulvida answered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AH FUCK DAMMIT! !" Cassy cursed. Ulvida just stared at her, sweat dropped. Suddenly, the door in front of them slide opened and a certain red-haired step out from his room. His eyes were half opened, yawned, scratching his back of his head and his hair… like a mad man. "Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep…" Both of the girls looked at him wide-eye. "K-KYAAAAAAA! ! !" They screamed and hugged each other, tears forming.

Gran sweat dropped at the girls which they were hugging and shivering each others. "**WHO ARE YOU? ! WHAT HAPPEN TO GRAN? ! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? ! DID YOU KILL HIM? ! OH MY KAMI-SAMA! !**" Cassy and Ulvida asked/shout at Gran the Mad Man. Gran sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "It's me. GRAN. You know! G.R.A.N. GURAN! The captain of THE GENESIS!" The red-haired captain explained to Cassy and Ulvida as they let go each other.

"Oh…" Ulvida sigh in relief. _"I'm glad it's just Gran. If not, I have already gone to report the police…" _ She thought. "Phew! It's just Gran! If not, I have already gone to report the police!" Cassy said it happily. The blue white-haired girl sweat dropped. "Wait… GRAN! You suppose to be in bed right now! You're sick remember." The black-haired girl said as she pushed Gran to his room and the door slide close leaving Ulvida in front of The Genesis captain's room. The blue white-haired girl sighed. "Must be love…" She smiled a little and walked away.

Gran was lying on his bed looking at the plain old ceiling and Cassy sitting on a chair beside his bed with her leg crossed, staring at him. "Is your temperature still high?" The black-haired girl asked. "Not really…" Gran answered and looked at Cassy. "So, how's things going?" The red-haired teen asked. _"Must! Lie!" _The black-teen thought and began to sweat. "G-Good! Haha…ha…"

* * *

><p><strong>Gazel's P.O.V.<strong>

I looked around the Academy, searching for Cassy-sama… with Burn. I've been searching for her about 2 hours and there's no sight of her. Do you really wanna know why I care of Cassy-sama? She's so sweet, cute, smart and such a loli! Okay… except the loli part but! I like her. Not LOVE her. Right now, I have a special someone that I really love… a-and it's a secret!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okay fine, it's Burn.

**Burn's P.O.V.**

God. Gazel's acting like a mother… again. But, the way he acted, it's so…_cute?_ "Hey Gazel." I called him. "What?" He looked at me with a worry look. "Are you really worried about Cassy-sama?" I asked. "O-Of course! She's just a LITTLE girl!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

A little girl? Really Gazel? A little girl? She's just only 13 and also, her height is 142. "A-Anyway, where are we right now?" I asked. Gazel looked around and noticed The Genesis logo on a door. Ah dammit, we're at The Genesis department. "I guess we're at The Genesis department." I face palmed myself and Gazel walked towards the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

As soon as Gazel reached Gran's room, the door slide open and Cassy step out form the room but stop when she met Gazel. Both captains looked at each other, wide-eye. "C-Cassy-sama?/G-Gazel?" The silver-haired boy and the black-haired teen were shocked to meet each other… in front of Gran's room.

Cassy looked behind Gazel and saw Burn with his eyes wide. The Alhena captain gulped and drags Burn and Gazel somewhere.

At the Chamber room, a red light showed down on Burn. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN GRAN'S ROOM? !" He asked. A pink light showed down on Cassy. "W-well…" Then, a blue light showed down on Gazel. "CASSY-SAMA! ARE YOU OKAY? ! HE DIDN'T HURT YOU NOR RAPE YOU, RIGHT? !" The black-haired teen sweat dropped. She didn't know these two were so overprotective to her. She let out a deep sighed. "Gran's sick…" Burn and Gazel looked at each other then looked back at Cassy. "…WHAT? !"

So, Cassy explained what happened between her and Gran. The Prominence and Diamond Dust capatain just nod, 'ah'-ing and 'oh God'-ing. "T-Then, we…"Cassy started to blush and both captains leaning nearer to her from their seat. "We… kissed…" She whispered. "YOU GUYS WHAT? KISSED? !" The captains shouted. The black-haired teen nodded. Burn jaw dropped and Gazel's eyes twitched. They jumped off from their chamber and landed on Cassy's. Cassy looked at them and lifted an eyebrow.

Burn and Gazel's face were red as a tomato. "Please…LET US KISS YOU!" The black-haired teen blinked. "WHAT…" She asked.

Gazel and Burn were walking through the halls with a red veins on their head. The silver-haired boy sighed. "Baka Gran. Kissed Cassy-sama like that." He pouted childishly and puffed his cheeks. Burn in the other hand, his hands were in his pockets and staring at Gazel…non-stop. _"How cute is he? !"_

"Hey Gazel…" Burn called him as Gazel turned his head to him. "Wha-" Gazel was cut off by Burn, kissing him full in the mouth. The silver-haired teen's eyes were wide but slowly closing them and kissed Burn back. Few seconds later, Burn broke the kiss and looked Gazel's eyes. Such beautiful teal eyes. " I love you." The red-haired confessed. Gazel was blushing madly and tried to avoid eye contact with Burn. "I-I love you too… a lot!"

"Oh my God." Both captains heard a voice and turned their heads where's the voice came from. Yeah, you guessed it. It's Cassy. Her jaw dropped and eyes were really wide. The red-haired and the silver-haired were blushing as red as Burn's haired. "B-B-Burn a-and Gazel … k-k-k-KISSED? !"Cassy started to freak the HELL out. "I-It's not what you think!" The two captains were trying to calm her down and explained to her.

In Cassy's room, the captain was lying on her bed, staring at her pink ceiling. She sighed. " So… Burn and Gazel love each other, Gran and I have no idea but Gran's love me and I don't love him… yet." Cassy explained to herself and she thought she was crazy that she's talking to herself. "URGH… I think my head is gonna explode…"

* * *

><p>The next day, Gran was feeling a lot of better. Burn and Gazel's relationship had gotten even better and Cassy, had a lot of problem. "Should I confess to Gran? Or kissed him directly and run away?" Cassy kept asking question to herself and she's walking through the halls of Alhena department. Then she stop walking. "I need help."<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"CAPH!" The black-haired teen shouted her teammate. A door beside her open. "What?" A girl with a blonde ponytail with blue sagging eyes asked. "Ah Caph! Can I ask you a question?" Caph look at her. "What is it?" Cassy sighed "You know about love, right?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No…" With that, Caph close her door. Cassy sweat dropped and walked to the cafeteria with an emo aura.

At the cafeteria, Cassy saw Gazel and Burn chatted happily where the 4TOP usually sit. She sighed and walked towards the couple. Gazel noticed Cassy walking towards him and Burn. His face was cheerful and …cute. "Ohayo,Cassy-sama~!" The silver-haired greeted her happily. "U-Un… Ohayo…" The black-haired greeted back, sat beside Gazel and… SLAM HER HEAD ON THE TABLE.

Burn and Gazel nearly jumped from their seat and looked at Cassy. "D-Daijoubu?" The red-haired asked. The Alhena captain looked at Burn. "No…" She said. "Is there anything we can help?" The silver-haired asked. She turned her head at Gazel. "It's about LOVE…" Cassy answered. "Ah…" Both Burn and Gazel sweat dropped.

""Yo." A similar voice greeted the three of them. The captains turned their head and saw Gran, smiling. "Yo!" Burn and Gazel greeted back and Cassy, stayed quiet. The Genesis captain looked at the black-haired teen then Gazel. "What happen to Cassy-sama?" He asked and the silver-haired teen shrugged. "Gran… can we talk? Somewhere else…" Cassy stood up from her seat. "Sure…" Gran said.

At Alhena department, Cassy and Gran were in fron of of Cassy's room. The black-haired staring at the floor and the red-haired staring at her with his arms crossed. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Gran asked. Cassy took a deep breath and exhaled. She walked towards Grab, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. The Genesis captain's eyes widen and stared at the other captain. Few minutes later, Cassy broke the kissed with her bangs covered her eyes.

"A-Ano…" Gran was about to say something but a finger placed on his lips. "Don't say anything. I need to tell you something…" The Genesis captain blinked and the black-haired teen pulled her finger. "…you." Cassy whispered. Gran titled his head. "What did you say?" He asked. "…love you…" She whispered again. "Excuse me?" Gran asked again.

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE! I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" Cassy shouted. '"ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT? !" She added. The red-haired looked at her with a blank face. But then, he smiled at Cassy and leaned closer to her. The black-haired teen blushed as Gran wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you too…" The red-haired whispered to her ears. Cassy blushed as red as a tomato then, smiled and hugged him back.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

><p><strong>Writer-sama: Ahhh~ Can you feel the love? <strong>

**Cassy: No… And… YOU'RE NOT GONNA CONTINUE IT RIGHT? !**

**Writer-sama: Yyyyep! =w= **

**Cassy: WOOHOO! ! ! I'M FREE! ! ! FREE! ! ! AHAHAHAH! ! ! XDD**

**Alhena team: (sweat drop) Captain… ^^"**

**Mai: … Please review? I guess… =v="" **


End file.
